Deal's Off!
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Set after The Dinner Party. Elena decided to spend some time alone so she went down to the Gilbert Lakehouse by herslef. But one night, when she fell sick, she got a vist from unwanted guest
1. Chapter 1

Deal's Off!

Chapter 1

**Summary: Set after The Dinner Party. Elena wanted some time alone so she went away to spend time at the Gilbert Lakehouse. But she gets an unwanted vistor when she fell sick...**

Elena's pov

I went to my room in the Gilbert lake house. After reading John Gilbert's diary, I felt sick. I couldn't believe that Stefan had tried to kill John. As I walked past the kitchen, the front door kind of exploded off its hinches. And it landed on the floor, broken and destroyed. I stopped and grabbed a knife off the counter. Hiding it in my pocket. I stood by the broken door.

I saw a figure coming by and I hid not too far from the doorway. My heart was pounding, I knew I shouldn't have come here alone." Even though I can't see you, I can her your heart pound." Said a familiar voice.

One that I was afraid of. I was, normally, very brave but something about him made me frightened. I turned to face him." Elijah." I said, hoarsely.

The cold air was making me sick. In other words I've got the flu. Elijah stood there, right by the doorway." Elena," he said." Deals off!"

I froze on the spot.

"Why?" my voice went high.

"Stefan and Damon tried to kill me tonight. I'm just returning the favour."

"And what was that?"

"You. Are coming with me."

A shiver ran down my spine. No, I would never go with him. I had to get this deal back on. Then I remembered the knife in my pocket. I pulled it out. He laughed.

"The deal is back on or I will stab myself and bleed to death."

"You will never get the chance to try it."

Really? Time to show him! I pulled the knife toward my stomach, but before I could penetrate it the knife flew out off my hands. And Elijah was standing inside the house. How could he do that? I didn't even invite him in." Remember, I am an Original vampire. I can come in your lake house as I please." He said, noticing my surprised expression.

He came closer. And I ran straight up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and stood very still. I could hear footsteps up the stairs but then they stopped. I coughed, I really had the flu. The footsteps got louder as he approached my room. I looked for something to stab me when I remembered the closet that was full of wooden stakes and arrows. Elijah pounded on the door.

And just as he was able to bang the door down, I ran into the closet and grabbed the nearest stake. And I plunged it into my stomach casuing to bleed un-controllably. I fell to the floor and dropped the stake." No!" I heard Elijah shout.

He ran in and saw the amount of blood seeping through my shirt. I broke into little gasps. It is the damn flu I have. I shouldn't have stabbed myself, but I wanted the deal back on." You're not getting out so easily!" Elijah growled.  
>He bit his wrist, hard enough for blood to come. He pushed the blood to my mouth, but I refused. After a while the blood, unwillingly, seeped down my throat.<p>

But when Elijah pulled his wrist away, it didn't work. In fact, I felt weaker. Like I was going to die. It was hard to breathe; I had a lump in my throat and I felt a great weight on top of me even though nothing was there. I broke out in cold sweats. I looked at Elijah, he looked horrified." Elena, you're dying." He said, quietly as if he could not belive it himself.

"What?" I said, but it came out as a whisper.  
>"I need to take you back to Jonas and Luka, they can help." Elijah stated.<br>Apparently he didn't here me, or didn't want to.

He carried me too his car in bridal style. When he placed me on the back seat I became cold and started to shiver. He ran back inside and in a second he came out with a pillow in one and a cosy- looking blanket in the other. He put the pillow under my head and wrapped the blanket around me. I becaee a little warmer. Elijah quickly hopped into the driver's seat and sped back to Mystic Falls.

I think, about halfway there, I fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think? Be honest, I can take! Anyway, you guys know the deal! I write, you read and review. It would hurt my feelings if you didn't! LOL! When I come back I want to see at least over four reviews plz! So, REVIEW:<strong>

**As always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I am SO proud! I WON a merit award for academics this weak. I think I'm gonna cry! LOL, JK! I'm also proud of how many reviews I got for this 1 chapter! thnx guys, I wouldn't be where I am today without you guys. Ok! Sappy moment over with. And yes guys there will be Klaus in this chapter. **

**Enjoy;)**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p><em>I sat at the edge of the lake. Barefoot with a long black dress. Suddenly, the wind howled past me like a ghost. I froze on the spot, not knowing what to do." Elena." said a warm, familiar vioce.<br>I turned to find Damon standing 2 metres away from me. I was so happy to see him._

_I ran to him and embraced his warm hug, nearly sobbing in his black shirt." Damon, I-" I started but he cut me off.  
>"Elena, you are as good as MINE!" whispered a vioce that I didn't recognise.<em>

_I pulled away from Damon. Except it wasn't him. It was a man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He handsome, but he was not my type! He struck fear in me. I already knew who he was._

_Even though we have not met, you didn't need a book to figure who he was." Klaus." I said, hoarsely.  
>He smiled and sauntered forward.<em>

_I stepped back. I didn't want him near me. But he kept pushing on forward, causing me to hit a tree. Klaus was right by me now. If the wind blew, our clothes would touch. He brushed his fingers against my cheek and held it there." When the car crashes, I will have you." He said._

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. Elijah wasn't paying attention to me and focused on the road. We slowed down, probably a stop sign. But as soon as we slowed, the plumaged around in a distance away from the road. Elijah grunted as we rolled around. I screamed as a sharp piece of glass went into my leg.<p>

But then something heavy fell on my other leg and I heard the snap before I felt it. I screamed so loudy that a person outside the car could be struck by my scream. I noticed that Elijah's door was open and suddenly ny door flew open." Hold on! Don't move!" Elijah growled.

I lay still as he pulled the heavy object off my leg. Elijah pulled me out of the car and put me down on the grass. I leant against the damaged car. But what caused our crash?" What happened, Elijah?" I whispered, it was a strain to speak.  
>"I think I know." He said, his face was paler.<p>

Struck with fear, he started examining my leg." Oh, Elena. Your leg is broken, Jonas can -" he said, but was interrupted by a person.  
>"Hello, brother." It said, with a slight British accent.<p>

We both froze. For Elijah and I both who that was. Elijah turned and I was able to see the man. Klaus! He was looking at me. Klaus was smiling." Hello, beautiful Elena." He said, still looking at me.  
>"Klaus." I whispered, still a strain to speak.<p>

My heart was punding agains't my chest and my breathing quickened. Klaus turned to Elijah, still smiling." Well done, brother. You caught the doppelganger," Klaus said, applauding Elijah." Now hand her over!"

"No!" Elijah spoke for the first time since Klaus came.  
>"I'm sorry, did I just hear a no?" Klaus said, sounding angry.<p>

"Err... Yes, Klaus. You will take Elena!" Elijah said, trying to sound confident.

Klaus came closer to Elijah. Klaus stole a glimpse at me." You know I actually planned for your betrayal." He said.  
>Then in a flash, Klaus drove the dagger into Elijah's heart. I gasped. And he fell to the ground. Klaus just looked at him and laughed." Time to go, Elena." He said, coming toward me now.<p>

I tried to squirm away from Klaus even though my leg was extremely sore." No! Please!" I begged.

He didn't listen, he just simply picked me up and he ran - at vampire speed - away. Everything went like a blurr. I forced to place my head on Klaus' chest and close my eyes, for I became sick and got a headache. But before I closed my eyes, I saw Klaus smile at me when I put my head on his chest.

* * *

><p>About after an hour or two, we stopped. And I opened my eyes to find nothing but darkness. It was probably still nighttime. But Klaus walked with ease. Thanks to be a vampire, his eyes adjusted to the dark instintly." I see that you are awake." He said, casualy.<p>

I just kept my mouth shut. He chuckled softly." Not very chatty are you." He stated.

He finally stopped and I think he opened a door. For the light became very clear and my eyes hurt nwo. He stepped inside and we went into a dimly lit room." Relax now, Elena. Greta will help you." He said, gesturing to a girl no more than my age.

I had met Luka before and Greta has his face. they could be twins. Except she had long brown hair. She narrowed her eyes at me." I'll leave you two ladies alone. And Greta, help Elena or you won't live to see another day." He said.

He left me and Greta alone, she continued to glare at me. She looked me over." So you must be Elena. Thanks to you, I will never be with Klaus!" she snapped at me.

Before I could speak, she recited a chant and my leg better. Then Greta went onto my other leg and wrapped it in a Band-Aid." What do you mean I ruined it? You can have Klaus if you want him. He means nothing to me!" I demanded.

She sighed." It's not that easy Elena! I wish it was, but it's not! It's ..." She said.  
>"It's what?" I asked, curiously.<p>

"It's that Klaus has been looking for the Petrova doppleganger not because of the sacrifice!"

"Then why does he want me?"

"Cause you're the key for him to becoming a married hybird! So that means you are going to marry him, lucky swine." She muttered that last bit.

But I ignored it." What?" I squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! I hear wedding bells a-ringing! LOL! Any guys, I got a serious annoucment! As all of you know, it is World Environmental Week, and I need you guys to do me a huge favour. Since I know all of you guys come from all over the world, you could help save the RainForests! I'm kinda like a hippie! Vegan, loves animals and loves the environment. Just think about where would we be without trees. Nowhere! Maybe you guys can make a difference in the world! Help save our Home. The earth!<strong>

**As always,**

**KAJ 4783**


End file.
